


Small Town Fun

by Tea4T



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Museum AU, Slow Burn, based off real life, summer job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea4T/pseuds/Tea4T
Summary: Small towns are sometimes more interesting than big cities. They are an enigma that dots the landscapes. Some are well known while others go unnoticed. Lance works at a small town museum and in a small town, anything can happen. Join him on his adventures as the main student employed by a small village’s historical society. There is never a dull moment in Maple’s Corner.





	1. The Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back with another fic... even though I have two I need to finish...Anyway! This one is actually based off some of the shenanigans my coworker and I get into and different things that I have experience at my workplace. I really hope you enjoy reading this! Most of the after the intro can most likely be read as a stand-alone but everything does connect in a way.

Small town museums were interesting, to say the least. They always have neat and unique artifacts, from old tools to weird handmade contraptions. At times the visitors were just as odd as the items themselves. Small museums can bring people in from all over the world. Each customer brought in different stories and memories of using the different tools or of other experiences they have had in various places. 

Every day was different and no one shared the same tales. Some days were slower than others but that was natural in villages. Tourism in the area was heavily affected by the weather and other events going on in the nearby towns. Again, that was a usual thing. 

While museums, whether big or small were always fun to visit, however, working for one… well, that was a different story. Unlike in the bigger museums, in local ones you did everything. You were the tour guild, the researcher, the curator and of course the cataloguer. 

Lance had the joy of doing all of that and more during his summer job at a small village museum. The tiny but highly active historical society in the area owned and ran two museums. One was in a 191-year-old cob style building that had served as the town’s blacksmith and carriage works for several years. The other was in a recently closed down church that had been a part of the community since the 1880’s. Each building serves the historical society differently. The cob building was the permanent display museum while the theme at the church rotated every year. 

Most of the artifacts that were located at the main building were from local families and revolved around its original use. Visitors would find an array of old metal tools such as drills, wrenches, vice scripts and a collection of barrel making equipment. In addition, there was a section for old housewares like table settings, butter churns, bread making things and so on. The collection also includes a square grand piano -which was a big hit with many- and a few different sized spinning wheels. 

At the church, the exhibits changed. They could range from anything like woman’s work which included spinning wheels, laundry bins, soap making, child rearing and more; to children’s toys to just a display on clothing from the different eras. The items were placed on large wooden planks along the tops of the pews where they could be at eye level. This created two rows, one on either side of the aisle. Usually, the bigger artifacts were on the outside plank while the smaller things were in the inside. 

This was Lance’s third year working for the Maple’s Corners historical society and many had asked why he kept coming back when he could find work elsewhere and in bigger towns but he told everyone the same thing. He simply liked it there. He was able to gain experience in every aspect of museum work while in a small museum plus it was quiet and the people who did visit were always interesting.  
The last two years that Lance had worked the museum he had worked with a different person. The first year, while he was only a part-timer his co-worker was a girl named Allura. She was tall and lean but crazy strong. Her long white blonde hair fit right into the vibe of a museum. Allura an amazing person with a heart of gold, she taught Lance everything he needed to know about the ins and outs of the museum, he learned more from her than his own boss, Coran, some days. Aside for that Allura was also an amazing seamstress. Making historical clothing was her passion and she made the most beautiful outfits out of the most unlikely material. They became really good friends after bonding over their love of fashion. 

The next year Lance was the ‘senior’ student which meant that he worked the full-time position which was at the other building. He mentored a girl with short amber hair and big round glasses named Pidge. She was really cool but Lance only got to see her every now and then since the only day that they both worked was the Friday but that was only for an hour or two in the mornings before Lance had to head over to the blacksmith shop. Pidge was a whiz kid when it came to technology and with her help, they were able to get the inventory in check and up to date quick. She was also a big help when it came time to set up for the fashion show and high tea that the historical society put on every year to raise money. 

This year was different than the last two. Lance was not sure that he was actually going to get the job again because they historical society usually only hires a person twice. So Lance considered himself lucky when they welcomed him back. Although that’s not what made the year different, no this time he was working with another full-time student and it was a boy to boot. He has only ever worked with a girl and mostly alone so Lance had no idea what to expect. 

However, Lance and his last coworkers got into some shenanigans while only seeing each other once, maybe twice a week, just image the stuff two full-timers could get into…


	2. We start at 9:30 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things may be a little slow to start but trust me it will get better! I have some fun stories to tell of things that actually happened.

The first day of work was always the most nerve-wracking for Lance. Even though he had been working for Maple’s Corner for a couple of years he was still concerned about who he was going to be working with. Lance already knew his colleague’s name because his Boss Coran had sent them both a welcome email with time, date and place for their first day. Keith Kogane, or at least that’s what his email name was. That was a nice enough name, hopefully, he was just as nice. Don’t doubt for a second thought that name that Lance had his name, he didn’t go straight to social media to find him, because that is exactly what he did. Lance searched for hours but he couldn’t find a Keith Kogane that was from the area! While Kogane was not a popular last name a few people did pop up and a few unrelated people whose named only matched the first but none of them were majoring in history or at least had that displayed on their profiles. Lance finally just gave up and thought it would be best to just wait and see.

 Lance arrived at the Museum bright and early on the first day and eager to start. He wore very casual dress clothes, which consisted of nice dark wash jeans and nice soft blue polo that complimented his skin tone, he knew, from the first year that dressing up really nice was not that right thing to do. Even on the first day after all the paperwork and formalities are out of the way, they get started on dismantling the exhibit from last year.

He didn’t wait too long on the front steps on the church before Coran pulled up in his little orange smart car. For a tall man is was odd to see him in such a small car. Coran was an interesting boss, to say the least. He knew almost everything about Maple’s corners and more, he was just a fountain of knowledge and sometimes it was hard to keep with him. As he stepped out of his car Lance could see that his hair was still a bright beautiful ginger colour and his famous mustache was still as perfect as it always was. Lance knew that Coran was getting up there in age but he didn’t look a day over forty-five and he acted like he was in his early thirties. Coran was a lean and strong man who had a sharp mind and a flair for the historical.

“Hello, Lance!” Coran called out as he moved around his car toward the church, “it’s good to have you back. How have you been?” he asked as he unlocked the front doors.

Lance followed Coran through the door and down the stair to the lower level, “I’m happy to be back here and at home.  School was rather stressful this year, what with everything that happened…” Lance confessed as he put his back down on a chair. He looked around the room and it still looked the same as it always did. Nothing new really, except for some artifacts that were placed on a couple of the other table. The downstairs of the church was not only the museum's main storage area it was also used as a rec hall sometimes. The same went for the full serviced kitchen in the back.

“I am terribly sorry to hear about your grandmother Lance, I would have gone to the funeral if I had known sooner,” the sincerity in Coran’s voice was almost overwhelming, “you know,” He continued as he pulled out some papers from his own bag, “I use to teach your grandmother Sunday school here. She was a lovely woman.” 

Coran placed some official looks papers down on the table in front of him before motioning Lance to join him, “Now onto the forms then we will get started on moving some things around!” he fished through his bag looking for a pen for Lance to use, “Oh Keith, the other student will not be here today. I got a late night email telling me that his car broke down and he missed the last train leaving Arus. But he assures me that he will be here tomorrow.”

“Oh, that’s unfortunate,” There was disappoint in Lance’s voice

“Nevertheless, we can get a few things done today!” Coran commented as he collected Lance’s freshly filed out government paperwork.

For the rest of the day, the two of them simple cleaned and organized some of the artifacts that were upstairs and moved some of them down to the storage area to be sorted later. The work was boring but the day when by relatively fast. When the day was almost over Coran informed Lance that he would not be able to make it over tomorrow to greet Keith because he was going to be at a meeting.

Lance informed Coran that he would go over all the basic with Keith in the morning, after that they would head over to the other building for the rest of the day so he knew how to open it.

The next day, Lance arrived at work early as usual. Normally he was there around ten to fifteen minutes early on a good day.  It’s not as if Lance was a suck up or anything, he just likes to be there before anyone because he likes the quiet time before work started. Usually, during this time he would eat, read or play around on his laptop. There was no internet in the building so Lance was struck watching movies and writing, other than that his laptop was really only used for entering things into the digital inventory.

When he finished eating, Lance thought that maybe he could get a small head start on the new inventory and get some examples going before Keith arrived. It didn’t take Lance long to get absorbed in his work cataloging and soon enough he was done the small pile that he set aside for himself. Lance looked around and saw that he was still alone in the building, maybe his work didn’t take him as long as he thought? To confirm his thoughts Lance checked the time on his phone, no he was busy for at least fifteen minutes which means it was now 9:40 am and the summer students start at 9:30 am. So that means that either Keith was late or he wasn’t going to show up.

Not even a minute later Lance hears the front door open and someone rushes down the small flight of steps. He smirked to himself as they struggled to get the sticky odd doors to the rec hall open. The unknown person busted into the room with a huff.

“You’re late,” Lance stated flatly from his spot before he turned to look over his shoulder at the newcomer.

The person standing just inside the door, which Lance assumed was his co-worker Keith, stood just a little shorter than Lance. He had jet black hair that fell just above his shoulders with bangs that covered his eyes a little. Keith wore plain black jeans paired with a simple black t-shirt and a red hoody. He had a book bag hanging off his left shoulder and a drink in the other hand.

Oh was he going to be one of those, _’15 minutes late with Starbucks’ kind of people’_ Lance thought as he studied Keith. “We start at 9:30,” Lance said.

“I know, I was waiting at the other building. I must have read the email wrong.” Keith said dryly as he moved further into the room. Lance watched as Keith set his stuff down on another table while he looked around the room. “Where’s Coran?” He asked as he examined one of the artifacts that Lance had brought from the sanctuary upstairs yesterday.

Lance finished typing out the description he had been working on before Keith barged in, “Oh he’s in a meeting today so it’s just you and me.” He saved his work before he turned and got up. “I’m Lance by the way,” he said extending his hand for Keith to shake which he did and replied with his name.

“We meet here at this building every morning.” He said before letting go of Keith’s hand. With a smile he continued,” Alrighty well, I’ll be showing you the ropes today so let's get started.” Lance walked over to the back doors on the left side of the room, Keith followed close behind, “So this is the storage room,” Keith made a face, “Yeah I know, it’s really not much and it’s a mess but that’s what we are here for!”

From there the tour continued through the whole building. Lance talks about the history of the church and of the town in addition to the various events and dinners that happened at the museums. Soon enough the two of them were sitting down going over how to input data into the inventory system.  Everything was easy, and that took up the whole morning. After that Lance took Keith over to the other building on the main strip of the village. After they set up and reorganized the back room He explained how to get the museum ready for people. The rest of the day the two of them spent either reading, playing with the historic checkers or talking with visitors.

When the end of the day rolled around that closed up shop, said their goodbyes and parted ways. Lance hoped that the next day would be a little more interesting but anything could happen in a small town.  


	3. What are you doing!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than usual because I separated it so that it was not a crazy long chapter. Anyway, I will let you know right now that this, in fact, did happen...  
> I hope you all enjoy this! Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments really do help to keep me on track with updates!

Keith and Lance had been working together for roughly three weeks by now and Lance had noticed a few things about his co-worker. First off, he was always late, by at least five minutes. It drove Lance crazy! Keith knew what time they started up but he was never on time. Even Coran had noticed! Lance had tried to confront him about his tardiness but he always gets the same answer. 

“Keith, you’re late…” Lance points out from his workstation at one of the small round tables near one of the main support pillars, the one that also had the power outlet. 

The heavy wooden door slammed behind Keith as he made his way into the room. He dropped his stuff on another small round table closer to the main door. “I know,” Keith replied flatly shuffling his way over to where Lance as working. 

Lance sighed and cleared off a spot on the small table for Keith to work, “Why are you always late? You know Coran has noticed, right?” 

Keith sat down on one of the chairs with a heavy huff, “I don’t want to talk about it. Now, what do I need to do?”

Lance watched Keith fiddle with an object of the table for a moment before finally telling him what needed to be done for the day. That’s how their mornings almost always went. Keith never gave Lance a straight answer but also never gave him some dumb excuse either. 

Their usual routine was broken when Coran made an unexpected appearance one morning. Luckily for Keith, he came in a half an hour after him. He was bright a cheery per usual. 

“Okay you two, I have signed you up to be a part of a workshop for museum students!” he handed each of them a piece of paper that had more information about the conference they were going to, 

“There will be several other students for the surrounding museums going to this,” Coran continued, “I have always wanted to send my students here but they normally hold them later in the summer when you have already been work for some time.” He twisted his mustache a little in thought, "Anyway, they will teach you a little more about the ins and outs of museum work. Please read over the sheet I gave you and I will speak with you both on Tuesday to see how things went!” 

One Coran was finished he made his way back to the doors to leave, “wait, Coran, sir, how am I getting there?” Keith asked. 

“Oh, I’m assuming Lance wouldn’t mind picking you up or meeting you somewhere to carpool.” He looked over at Lance who was reading over the information. “Lance would you be able to do that? Keith doesn’t live too far from here.” 

“Uh… yeah! Yeah, I can do that. I’ll just need you to meet up part way okay Keith.” Lance smiled at him, “we can work out the details later okay.” 

Keith nodded and went back to what he was working on. 

“Perfect!” Coran clapped his hands together, “well I’m sure you two will have lots of fun! Now I must go I have a meeting to attend.” And with that Coran was gone. He was a very busy man. Lance turned back to his own work but before he could start up again he noticed exactly what Keith was doing out of the corner of his eye. The two of them had been sewing in label with an inventory number on the new clothing that they had received. It was a simple enough task but it took some time. With the two of them working on it things shouldn’t take too long, although that was only after Lance had to teach Keith how to sew the label on. 

That’s what Lance was watching Keith do at the moment, he was trying to pull his needle back through some tough material and he seemed to be having a problem getting a grip. He struggled for a couple more seconds before Lance watched in horror at Keith lifted the fabric up to his mouth and then proceed to bit the needle and pull it through with his mouth. Lance didn’t know what to say, he was just in shock at witnessing that. He watched Keith do it one more time before he finally spoke up. 

“Keith! You heathen don’t bit the needle! What is wrong with you?” Lance cried out. Keith just scoffed in response and did it again. Unfortunately, the next one didn’t go so well, Lance scrambled to get up and stop him but he was stepped in his tracks by the sound of a hard crunch. Both stopped what they were doing and Keith's eyes widened in shock. 

“Oh, my god…” Lance whispered covering his mouth, “you… you just broke the needle with your teeth! Keith that heck!” Lance shouted and soon started to laugh as Keith stuck out his tough to remove the missing piece from his mouth. 

There on the tip of Keith’s finger was the point of the needle that he was just using. He looked up to see Lance bent over at the waist almost crying from laughter. Keith cheeks darken was he blushed at his mistake. 

Lance soon quieted down, “oh my god, Keith. Wow,” he laughed a little more, “that’s why we don’t use our teeth,” he said with a tone that one would use on a small child. “Thankfully we have more needles.” Lance shook his head before sifting through their supply bag looking for the pack of spare sewing needles. 

After that, the rest of their day went by at a moderate pace and same with the rest of the week.


	4. conferences and workshops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry, the delay... I haven't been feeling the greatest mentally lately and I have been busy at work... we have a lot of stuff to do at the museum! Also, I have been making braided rugs (hot pads and throw pillows)!

Finally, when Monday rolled around they had come to the agreement that Lance would drive them to their workshop in Forestville at their main museum. The conference started at 8:30 am so they agreed to meet up at roughly 7:30. 

“Hunk, He’s late again!” Lance whined on the phone. He was waiting in the parking lot of a tractor dealership. Lance knew he had shown up early but he had hoped that maybe today Keith would show up either early or on at least on time but of course, he wasn’t. 

Hunk chuckled on the other side of the line at his roommate. Lance had complained and ranted about Keith for a couple of weeks now. The topic ranged from his tardiness to his looks, mostly Keith’s hair. Hunk knew that Lance had taken a likely to his co-worker but he didn’t know if Lance had realized that himself yet. “Lance isn’t he always late?” Hunk asked. 

“Yeah, but I thought-“ 

“You should have expected this you know.” Hunk pointed out. 

“I know, I know,” Lance sighed running his free hand through his hair. He looked around trying to spot the vehicle that Keith normally came in. Lance felt that he had been sitting there talking to Hunk for an hour but in reality, it had only been about ten minutes. Soon enough though Lance finally saw a black truck pull into the lot. “Finally!” Lance cried out, “Okay, Hunk I have to go now, Keith is here” 

“Okay buddy, Have a fun trip!”

Lance hung up and got out of his car to flag Keith down. The black truck stops right beside him and shut off which surprised him. Keith stepped out first grabbing his stuff from the floor of the front seat. He was talking to someone on the other side, “no you don’t have too.” There was a pause, “please don’t,” Keith sighed and slammed his door shut before turning toward Lance.  
Lance watched the scowl on Keith’s face deepen and his eyes roll as he heard the driver’s side door shut, “uh hey Keith,” Lance gave a little wave, “you’re late as usual…” 

Keith glared at him, “I know but it’s his fault this time,” he replied as he jerked his head toward the person rounding the back of the truck. He didn’t stop to say who it was as he shuffled over to the passenger door of Lance’s car. He throws the door up and roughly sat down in his seat. 

“Hey! Can you be a little bit gentler to my car please!” Lance called out. 

“So, you must be Lance?” A new voice asked and Lance turned to see who spoke to him. To his surprise he recognized them. It was Takashi Shirogane, a graduate of his old high school. He was one of the most popular people there and he was the schools “golden boy”. Everyone knew Shiro in one way or another whether they were friends with him or not. 

Lance was stunned, to say the least, Shiro had been like a hero to him for the longest time, “T- Takashi Shirogane,” Lance stuttered, “uh Hi, Yeah I’m Lance.” 

Shiro stuck his hand out for Lance to shake, “just Shiro is fine Lance,” Lance hesitated for a second studying the hand Shiro gave it. It was a high tech metal prosthetic limb that went all the way up to his bicep. 

Lance smiled and grabbed the hand and it a good strong shake, “of course.” They dropped hand, “so umm what brings you here and how do you know Keith?” 

Shiro laughed, “Oh Keith is my brother.” Lance blinked, “Sorry about getting him here late.” 

“Oh, uh, it’s okay.” Lance answered, “But we should get going now.” He gestured over his shoulder to his car where Keith was sitting. 

“Of course, have fun and drive safe!” Shiro said and waved goodbye. Both of them got back in their vehicles and started off on their way. 

Shiro left first, heading off in the opposite direction as the other two. Lance brought up their location on his cell phone. It was a simple route with very little in the way of turns. It should take them about twenty minutes to get there and they were leaving with about forty-five minutes before the conference was supposed to start, which means they had about twenty-five minutes to spare for any stopped or if they got lost or ran into any problems. 

As they continue going straight on the first road, Lance kept checking his phone to make sure that they were not going to miss their turn. He was a little nervous about going taking this route because he had never driven it before and he did not want to get lost with Keith. 

“Lance stop looking at your phone while you’re driving!” Keith demanded. He didn’t understand why Lance had his phone out in the first place. They were going straight on a back road that had very little traffic and almost no houses, just farm fields. There was also no other roads insight so why Lance was looking at his phone didn’t make sense to Keith. 

“I’m looking at the directions!” he replied as the car swerved a little. Keith gave him a confused face and decided to take things into his our hands, but first, he was going to try and be nice about it.  
Keith reached his hand out, “Just give me your phone and I will tell you when to turn.” 

Lance scoffed, “I don’t trust your direction giving.” 

Keith snatched Lance’s phone out of his hand, “Hey!” Lance cried. 

“Lance just drive. We have a long way to go before our first turn.” Keith said while looking at the GPS. Lance pouted and put both hands on the steering wheel.

“Sorry that my car is really loud. We’re not going to die or anything I just have to get something fixed.” Lance said sheepishly a few minutes later.

“It’s your wheel barring and you should probably get that done soon,” Keith responded and crossed his arms. 

Lance turned the music up to try and drown out the awful sound emanated from the right side of his vehicle. Keith just rolled his eyes at the song. Aside from the tunes, the drive was relatively quiet between the two. They were about halfway there when Keith decided to rummage through his bag for something to eat. 

“I hope you have somewhere to put that apple core when you’re done because you are not leaving it in my car,” Lance said as he turned down the music. Keith gave him a nodded and continued to bit into his snack. 

As Keith ate Lance told him a few stories about Hunk and his cooking adventures. Lance even got Keith to laugh a few times. Soon Keith has finished with his food and was getting ready to dispose of it. 

“Keith don’t do it! Keith! “Lance yelled as his watched Keith attempted to throw his apple core out of the partly open car window. Unfortunately it never made it out, instead, the core ricocheted off the 

inside of the window then off the front window to the dashboard and finally off the centre console and onto Keith’s lap. Both looked at each other than at the apple for a second before bursting out laughing. The car swayed a little as Lance laughed hard. 

“Oh my god! Keith!” Lance said between breaths, “That was amazing. I have never seen that happen!”  
Keith was laughing just as hard as Lance. He wrapped his arms around his midsection as he hunched over. “Oh my god,” Keith said through his laughter. He soon calmed down enough to roll the window down all the way to try again. 

Lance wiped a tear away from his eye as he glanced back at Keith, “Wow that was just amazing. I can’t believe you did that.” 

“My aim is a little off in the morning.” Keith joked as he readjusted himself in his seat. 

“Oh yeah, just a little,” Lance added sarcastically. 

After that incident Lance went back to telling Keith about some of the things that he and Hunk had done together over the years, he told him about his last few years at the museum. By the time they were entering Forestville Lance had convinced Keith to share some embarrassing stories about Shiro. 

They had arrived early, just as Lance planned which gave them the opportunity to find the building the workshop was being held at and find good parking. Both of which were not difficult at all. The building was the original home of one the town’s founders. It was a beautiful rose coloured brick house that was built in the 1870’s. It was obvious that some areas had been updated when it was converted into a museum but most of the building was still original. 

When they entered the home they were greeted by another small group of students and an employee that was there to guide them all to the conference room. A short elevated ride up and a quick walk down a hallway and they were there. The conference room also served as a small local art gallery, which different sized paintings hanging on every wall. There were also small display cases that held some jewelry and other things. Keith and Lance took a seat beside some other people at the “U” shaped table formation. They watched as a few more students filed in and took their seats. 

“Keith? Keith, is that really you?” Lance heard a female voice say on the side of Keith. He looked over to see who was talking, it was a girl with long blonde hair. The sides were pulled back in braids and pinned into her pony-tails. She was wearing a pink and blue dress with a blue sash. She smiled as Keith turned to see who called his name. 

She waved as Keith and her met eyes, he blinked a few times trying to figure out who she was. Then it clicked, “Romelle! Hey!” Keith's face lit up once he recognized his old friend, “I didn’t know that you were going be here. I thought you were staying near campus this year.” 

Romelle laughed, “yeah, well plans changed so I had to come back home.” 

“I see that!” Keith commented, “I’m assuming that you’re working somewhere in the area?” 

The blonde nodded, “yep! I’m working at the rail station. They have a small museum there too.” Romelle shifted in her seat so that she was facing Keith, “So where do you work?” 

“Oh uh,” Keith rubbed the back of his neck while he was trying to remember the full name of the museum, “I work in Maple’s Corners and the forge and Anvil museum and the church museum and cultural centre.” Keith glanced at beside him at Lance to make sure he got the name right, “Oh and this is my co-worker Lance McClain.” He gestured toward him. 

Lance gave a small wave then held out his hand for Romelle to shake, “Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too, I’m Romelle by the way. Keith and I use to go to school together.” She replied while giving Lance a firm handshake. 

Lance laughed a little, “Oh I would love to hear some stories about a young Keith I bet those would be good.” 

“Oh trust me when I say I have some really good ones,” Romelle said with a smirk as Keith’s face started heating up. He gave her a pointed looked trying to her ‘NO’ with his eyes. She laughed at his antics. Just as she was about to launch into a tale the workshop leader called for everyone’s attention. 

The first half of the conference was on resume building and cover letter writing. Neither of which made any sense to Keith or Lance as to why they were included in the workshop. They both had nothing to do with museum work. Things dragged on for far too long for Lance, he was starting to get antsy and annoyed. With his leg bouncing so much under the table it made taking notes difficult, not like he was taking many anyway. Keith noticed and slammed his hand down onto Lance’s thigh close to his knee to try and stop it from bouncing. 

Lance jumped on contact and quickly turned to see what Keith was doing. With wide eyes, he gave Keith a shocked looked. “You’re making the chair the squeak,” Keith whispered harshly.  
Lance blushed from embarrassment, “sorry,’ he muttered before turning his attention back to the presenters. 

Finally, the resume section was over and they could have a break and something to eat. Lunch was a simple array for deli sandwiched, cookies, juice and other snacks. The break went by too fast and soon they were all sitting back at their tables with a teacup and saucer set in front of them. Now they were going to learn how to put something into a museum’s catalogues. It was all quite boring for Lance because he had already been doing that since last year when he got the senior student position in Maple’s Corners, but he was having fun watching Keith try to figure some things out. When they were done with that the group took a quick tour through the house and learned a little more about the town of Forestville. After that, they went to an unused room to start the next activity. 

“Okay, I’m going to explain to you the different types of museums displays then you will break off into groups and create your our displays in different areas of the room.” The instructor told the students. Her voice sounded less than enthusiastic about the whole thing. Once she was done reading off the piece of paper that she brought with her about the various setups, she splits everyone up into three teams making sure that no student from the same museum was working together. 

Lance and his group were assigned the round table in the corner of the room while Keith and his team had the top of a glass display case.  
The instructor handed each team a box and said, “You all have 15 minutes to create a display the showcased the different items in your bin and that work for the location you are in. Try to incorporate one of the styles you just learned into your set up. Be careful and be created. Now go!” 

Lance nudged Keith in the side as they crossed paths while getting some supplies, “I’ll kick your ass at this Kogane” 

“Lance this isn’t a competition!” 

“That’s what the loser’s say,” Lance shot back with a smirk, “whoever loses has to buy the other one a drink.” He added. 

That got Keith’s attention. There was no way that he was going to turn down the challenge now, “You’re on McClain!” he said with fire in his eyes. 

Needless to say, according to Lance, he and his group won in the end because at least his display didn’t keep falling apart every few seconds or if someone stepped too hard.  
By the end of the workshop, everyone was ready to go home, including Lance and Keith. After saying goodbye to Romelle the two made their way back to Lance’s car and took off. The ride home was relatively quiet and uneventful in comparison to that morning. A Lance dropped Keith off at his house he begrudgingly agreed to buy Lance a drink when he got his next paycheque. 

“Goodnight Keith. I’ll see ya tomorrow!” Lance called out for his car window as Keith walked up is laneway. 

Keith turned around slightly to give Lance quick wave. 

“I can’t wait for that drink!” Lance added and laughed when Keith gave him the middle finger. He said bye one more time before backing out of the driveway and taking off toward home. The entire ride home Lance couldn’t get the thought of how cute Keith was when he blushed for embarrassment or when he accepted a challenge. That smile he gave to Romelle when he finally recognized her was almost too much for Lance, although he did wish that it was directed toward him but nevertheless he was happy that he got to see it

“God, he is going to be the death of my Bi-ass self…,” Lance muttered to himself before turning his music up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if you like the story or if there is anything that I could change or improve on! I love to read comments and see the kudos!


	5. WHat should happen next?

I'm sorry this is not an update... I just need some help trying to figure out what should come next! Can we take a vote? I'll give you the chapter titles and you let me know what you would like to see okay! 

Chapter X: There’s a BEE??  
Chapter X: The slow days   
Chapter X: Special guests   
Chapter X: long haul   
Chapter X: Fashion Show   
Chapter X: Kids Camp Week 

please note that all/most of these events that occur in each chapter are true and have happened at one point or another. They also don't have to be in chronological order, I know that they will all still flow together well! 

So let me know in the comments and I will get that chapter up and running! most have them have a little bit written down so I will be able to get one up soon!

Thank you for your consideration and help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm in the middle of a Castle in the sky AU! SO if anyone is interested in that please let me know!   
> oh and I have found some inspiration to write a little more on my post-Twister AU story so keep an eye out for that update!


End file.
